Not So Stereotypical
by wild and broken eyes
Summary: The new private high school, Silver Rose Academy, is ah-ma-zing and worth the hour-long drive. However, behind those impressive gates, drama goes on in the freshman building when the Pretty Committee meets the Silver Stars. With boyfriends and BFFS, who will come out as the top clique in this ultimate battle for sophomore stardom? **SYOC Contest CLOSED** **RESULTS ON THE 9TH!**
1. SYOC form

Heya, Persimmon (or Clara2) here! So this story is about the PC in high school. And I need OC's, okay? I want them to be kind of cliche Mary Sues, but with one flaw each. Maybe two. But that's what I need, okay? Here goes the form! You can send it through a review or a PM, but I'll look at yours first if I see it in a PM. Send it in by December 7th, I'll announce the winners by the 9th! Sound good to you?

* * *

Name:  
Age (14 or 15):  
Birthday:  
Hair:  
Eyes:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Personality:  
Life history:  
Clique position:  
Boyfriend/girlfriend/crush:  
Sexuality:  
Mom:  
Dad:  
Brothers (if any):  
Sisters (if any):  
Other important family member:  
Favorite designer:  
Favorite color:  
Favorite food:  
Signature perfume:  
Theme song/favorite song:  
Phone:  
Phone case:  
Screen name:  
Sport (if any):  
Hobby:  
Allergies:  
Flaws:  
Other:

* * *

So there it is. Next chapter will be up soon. Okay? Remember, get it in by the 7th and results on the 9th! Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor.


	2. SYOC results

Here is that list! It didn't take all that long to get my characters, at least not as long as I thought.

I have it in alphabetical order. I won't say who had each one, but these were all great characters. It was hard giving everybody the position they wanted. I accepted eight girls, actually.

If I didn't use yours, please don't be mad! It's hard to choose. Yours might pop up later, you never know. Here's a list of every character I received. Please let me know if I forgot yours!

An X means I didn't use them by the way :)

* * *

Adrielle: X

Angel: Delta

Auralee: Epsilon

Autumn: X

Briella: Zeta

Dree: X

Emilia: X

Erika: X

Jessica: X

Lyn: X

Miranda: X

Riley: Beta

Rosalia: Alpha

Samantha: Theta

Shaylin: Eta

Sienna: Gamma

* * *

Now the next chapter will be the story, okay? If you have any questions, just leave a review or PM me. Well thanks for reading and hopefully the next chapter will be up by tonight.


	3. Meet the Silver Stars!

**Rosalia Amaro **is beyond ready for high school! Her clique is perfect and has finally come to accept the new LBR in their group. They're like a well-oiled machine that works to rule the school, but there's some competition by the name of the Pretty Committee…

**Riley Diamond **has been by Rosalia's side for all of middle school. But with a forbidden crush blossoming, a huge secret and threats to her beta of the school position, her friendship might break. And what is up with that LBR in their clique?

**Sienna Hampton **is going to face high school with a smile on her face and (hopefully) hiding from her twin brother Jackson that she adores but is deemed a bad influence by her grandma and the Silver Stars. Plus there are cheer tryouts and her secret romance with Pierce, and ah-noying Dylan Marvil to deal with. She could get – gasp! – stress pimples!

**Angel Beau **has changed. She's not a Goth freak anymore and hasn't been since seventh grade! Plus, she has a great position in an envied clique. What could go wrong? Maybe the fact that her sister Amber is going to spill a secret of hers that could kick Angel out of the Silver Stars forever…

**Auralee Vanderwahl is** loved for the spazzy energy she brings into the mix. But lately she's been secretly thinking of leaving the Silver Stars. She gets along better with her best volleyball buddy Joy and the cute guy Lucas, wink wink! Seriously, her clique dissed both of them and she's torn. New friend or old friend, best friend or boyfriend?

**Briella Thompson **has major trouble. Her boyfriend Dylan (not the redhead PC girl – ew) might be cheating on her (this time with the redhead PC girl – again, ew), which means war strategy! And her mom Lili is paralyzed but is getting worse and might die. Things just are going horribly for Briella, and not even the guaranteed cheer captain spot will make it better.

**Shaylin Casey **is in deep doo-doo. Her aunt Cassie is busier than ever with her magazine, her dad thinks it might be best for her to move back, her mom is pregnant, she has a huge secret, her crush doesn't think of her as more than a friend and organizing the next school charity event might be harder than expected because fellow worker and crush of her best friend Auralee is hitting on her! Life is just going all downhill.

**Samantha Compson **finally got a place with the Silver Stars. Being a loser with a nose ring and a tendency to quote Star Trek – plus doing other people's math without them asking her – slowed it down, but she's finally in. Being the principal's daughter helped, though. But just when Samantha got it all, she gets horrible news that might take it away.


End file.
